The Ruined City
by Evanescence2189
Summary: When a new threat is discovered at the edge of Narnia's northern borders, the High King himself must lead an impromptu expedition that could not only lead to certain death, but also break the trust between those who follow him, and those who Peter relies on...Set during The In Between Times, in the fourth year of the Golden Age. Peter/OC
1. Part I

**Summary: When a new threat is discovered at the edge of Narnia's northern borders, the High King himself must lead an impromptu expedition that could not only lead to certain death, but also break the trust between those who follow him, and those who Peter relies on. Through barren moors, onto jagged stone, and over steep and treacherous mounts lies the ancient ruins of a most forgotten, uncivilized city. Of which that once slept, is now awoken. Set during The In Between Times, in the fourth year of the Golden Age. Peter/OC**

**AN: This is just meant to be a more in-depth storytelling of what happened in chapter three of my muti-chapter story, **_**The In Between Times**_**. While going back to re-read it, I noticed that I didn't do much with that part of the storyline. So, this is my way of making up for that in a short drama/adventure that, of course, cannot go without a dash of **_**romance**_**. **

**Disclaimer: This is a site of people nationwide writing fictional stories based off of already copy-written and published material. I don't really think we need disclaimers at the beginning of every story (or every chapter of every story).**

_**WARNING:**_** If you have ****not read**** two of my previous stories: Rising Above and ****especially **_**The In Between Times**_**, there's a fairly large chance ****you won't follow many of the references**** in this one-shot toward events and characters (mainly the OC) from said fics.**

* * *

_~The Ruined City~_

_In the ancient days, before the Age of Winter, it was made legendary for generations upon generations that Jadis, a witch of the Deplorable World, Charn, was banished to the land in the north after entering the newly created Narnia, and eating of an enchanted, stolen fruit. The Ettins, or Northern Giants, were alleged to have built a grand city for themselves under her rule. However, this City was never confirmed to having been built, as they used the high mountains beyond the Wild Lands of the North as protection and isolation from outsiders, where they most likely continued to thrive. _

_Once the witch and her ranks grew enough in strength, she reached down from the north and announced war on the previously peaceful country of Narnia. King Frank bravely fought back for two arduous years against Jadis's forces, but eventually, the King was overthrown—murdered, along with his wife, Queen Helen, his sons, and most of his continuing line. Tyrannically ruled, both in fear, and in the ever-present winter brought down with her from the north, to the Narnians, Jadis would forevermore be known as the White Witch. _

_Her army was scattered to capture many of the islands off the coast of the Eastern Sea, but the Giants remained in their homeland. It remains unsaid what became of them in the White Witch's absence…_

"And the rumors passed down from travelers who ventured close to its borders are uncertain in their credibility," finished High King Peter, closing the old volume. His expression was grave as he regarded his brother, King Edmund, and Queen Alexa.

"You said, Alexa, that it was Master Tumnus who supplied you with this book?" Peter asked.

"…Yes, to aid me in my research. I had reason to believe they were the enemies that attacked our northern borders, and Talia only confirmed it to us when she reported seeing more than the mere few giants that had been a part of the Witch's army," Alexa replied quietly.

"So, I was right in ordering an immediate voyage, then."

"_From what we've learned, the Ettins come from a remote location beyond the mountains. They have been attacking Narnian settlers, warriors, and travelers alike along that border," said the High King. _

"_We should make an expedition to the northern lands," Edmund said._

"_Yes, but who will go? I am bound by my word to accompany Prince Rabadash to Tashbaan," stated Susan. Peter's expression became strained._

"_Yes, there is that matter. Edmund, I ask that you go with her. Blame my protectiveness as my reasoning, but I do not want Susan to go alone unaccompanied in another country as far as Calormen." Edmund frowned, hoping he could join Peter in the journey to the mountains, but refrained from speaking his thoughts. He had no wish for Susan to go alone with the prince, whom he didn't trust with the dirt of his shoe, much less his sister._

"_Oreius, you will come with me, I trust?" Peter asked the centaur._

"_Of course, your Majesty." The High King looked to Mr. Tumnus, who smiled pleasantly._

"_Shall I accompany King Edmund and Queen Susan to Tashbaan?" the faun asked. Peter smiled._

"_Yes, Master Tumnus. Thank you."_

"Yes, but Peter, what are your intentions?" Edmund asked. Peter turned to his brother with a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you only stop them from terrorizing the villages, or do you intend to fully conquer the region? As long as it is left alone, it is left wild and unpredictable," Edmund began. "For all we know, they could be rallying forces left from the Witch's followers, plotting our downfall while we are still young in our reign." Edmund's point was fairly made, and struck a chord in Peter's mind.

"But do we have the firepower to conquer an entire nation we are still uncertain of?" Alexa countered.

"…Yes, and while Susan must go to Tashbaan, we must also secure her protection, which is why I had asked you to join her, Ed," said Peter.

"Yes, of course…I admit, Alexa makes a valid point, but I still say letting them alone would be unwise." Edmund commented. Peter debated in his head, weighing the pros and cons. He didn't like the odds of taking a bite off more than he could chew, but he even more disliked the idea of being snuck up on.

"Hmm, what if they attempt an attack on us while we aren't paying attention?" Peter mused.

"My point exactly…but, we don't have to resolve directly into violence first," said Edmund.

"We could always try and negotiate peace with them," Alexa offered.

"You both are right, there. I'll admit, even as diplomacy has always been _your_ gift, Ed…I think it'll work," said Peter. "But if they refuse, it wouldn't do well to show weakness by giving up without a fight."

"If they refuse, you'll have to bring force to the matter," agreed Edmund.

"But…what if they are stronger and more in numbers than we ever imagined?" asked Alexa. She was hesitant to bring the fight to a fairly unknown, potentially _dangerous_ enemy. It was a tricky thing they were planning on doing. Still, it was Peter's decision, and she would follow him into battle if he allowed her. He had already begrudgingly permitted her to go, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Being more observant than she was talkative, Alexa noticed the way his demeanor changed when she had given him her request.

"_Peter," Alexa said, drawing his attention to her in silent question._

"_I would like to join the expedition," she said, but with all the confidence she could muster. He paused. _

"_I would rather you not, Alexa." But she persisted, not so easily dissuaded._

"_I know the Northern Lands fairly well from my maps, and have a route for easier travel through the mountains. They're tricky, but I think I found the right pass to get through them." Peter sighed. _

"_I would have a better mind knowing that you're here, helping Lucy manage the kingdom." _

"_Lucy can manage by herself. She's not a child anymore, and neither am I." Peter let out a deep breath, and she could tell he was trying to hide his annoyance by pursing his lips._

"_I never said you were a child, and I know my sister isn't. I only said it would give me a better mind."_

"_Then I fail to see why I cannot come when I have accompanied you, Edmund, and Lucy through every other battle." He raised a brow at this._

"_What other battles? Our patrols through the woods for fell beasts? Other than this, there has been peace in Narnia for the few years we've ruled." _

"_Be that as it may, I have a map, and Talia as my informant. I could be of help…why are you so against this?" Alexa asked. Her tone softened as her confidence began to wane. Peter looked as if he were trying to think of any other explanation, but she couldn't fathom why it was that he was so opposed to the idea. Was it because she was still new at swordsmanship? Did he think she would not be able to handle the journey? Granted, it would be long and arduous, but she liked to think that even as a woman, she could handle it. _

"_I think it would be a good idea for her to go with you, Peter. She isn't an inept woman," Edmund commented. She made sure not to spare him a grateful glance, lest Peter where to notice._

"_Her swordsmanship has improved some since her first battle," Oreius stated, referring to their war with the White Witch those few years ago. It was a surprise to her that he had spoken on her defense, but she welcomed it, quite obviously. _

I don't have the prowess that Peter and Edmund have in their natural abilities with a weapon, but I'm learning_, she mused. _

_Finally, however, Peter sighed and spoke at last. _

"_All right, Alexa. You'll be helping me guide the army with Oreius. We leave tomorrow morning, so make sure all of you pack the necessities for a long trip," Peter said as he addressed all the occupants of the room. Soon after, the meeting dispersed. _

"So, we must take the whole Royal Army then?" asked Alexa.

"Yes, and we must also pack for a long trip. I don't know when we will be back, but I suspect this will take anywhere from two weeks to a month," said Peter.

"Our voyage should only take about three weeks, but we will stop in Archenland. King Lune would like for us to take young Prince Corin with us, so that he may better learn the customs and cultures of the lands around him," said Edmund. Peter nodded and stood from his chair.

"Pack for any kind of weather, Alexa. We don't know what to expect so far up north, even if it is spring."

"When are we leaving, Peter?" she asked.

"Well, we have to give time for Oreius to mobilize the troops and for Tumnus to organize all the supplies we'll need. In two days, we will be off."

* * *

For forty-eight hours, the entire palace was abuzz with the preparations for two voyages. Rations had to be packed, along with medical supplies, clothing fit for extreme weather situations, armor, weaponry, and all onto large carriages pulled by Dumb horses. The preparations for Edmund and Susan's trip was far less extensive than Peter and Alexa's, but it still constituted quite amount of effort from those prepping both the ship and the crew of the_ Splendor Hyaline_.

Prince Rabadash was especially eager to return to his home country, and finished packing his things within a day. He continuously assured Queen Susan that her stay there would be most memorable, and that he was sure she would enjoy herself immensely. Susan herself was nearly ecstatic at the prospect of travelling to another country, let alone the homeland of Rabadash.

_For once_, she thought in amusement. It hadn't taken much for the foreign prince to convince her in her mind that the next few weeks were going to be a wonderful adventure.

Edmund, however, didn't believe he was fooled for a second. No matter how he tried to think positive, he just continuously had the gut feeling that they were making a terrible mistake in agreeing to go overseas, out of the protection of their home. Something didn't sit well in his stomach, and it was making him uneasy. The night before they were set to leave, he even said as much to Peter, who clasped a hand onto his younger brother's shoulder.

"Do what you must, only when you must. I can't say I exactly trust him either, but he has done virtually nothing to deserve suspicion," said Peter. The Just King nodded in response, and made his leave to retire for the night.

* * *

_"Goodbye, Su. Be careful," Alexa said, embracing the younger girl._

_"You as well, my friend," the Gentle Queen replied before hugging Lucy, and then her older brother._

_"Watch over her, Ed," said Alexa as the younger man pulled her into an easy embrace._

_"Oh don't worry. She's not leaving my side. I don't trust this Rabadash for all their god, Tash, is worth to them," he replied sollemnly, pulling away._

* * *

Alexa breathed in the clean, Narnian air as she adjusted the reigns of her horse. They were about two days into their journey, and already it was tiring. But she could tell from the trees beginning to thin out ahead of her that they were approaching the edge of Owlwood. The breeze was light and the weather sunny and mild, as per usual in the spring. She hoped it would stay that way throughout the length of their journey, but somehow she doubted it.

"Peter," she called to him. He was only a little ways ahead of her, discussing something with Oreius while they trekked along. When he turned at the sound of Alexa's voice, she urged her horse forward to meet him.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"The forest is thinning now, and will quickly turn to marshland. It's up to you whether we should follow along the River Shribble to get to the gorge that's beyond the village, or cut through the Northern Marsh directly," she said. Peter considered this for a moment; he really didn't think it was a good idea to bring hundreds of horses and about ten carriages through the muck and swampland of the marshes. Even the mud of the riverbed wouldn't be as troublesome.

"Let's follow along the river. It'll be easier and less time consuming," said Peter.

"That's what I was thinking as well," she replied.

"And the villages will be near the gorge by about a mile or so," said Oreius.

"What do you think we'll find there?" she asked quietly. Oreius was silent for a moment, shifting his gaze to her before replying.

"Anything is possible."

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent travelling alongside the River Shribble, refilling on water as they went, and fishing instead of using rations that could be saved for when they truly needed them. By the time the sun had set, they had only a few more miles to go before reaching the villages. Already the edge of the marsh was beginning to disappear, breaking way to less soft and sludgy grass.

Peter dropped his sword belt onto the small pile of cushions and blankets (a makeshift bed for the High King) and rubbed his aching fingers.

_They're sure to cramp in the shape of a claw from gripping reigns for so long. Suddenly I wished I had chosen a Talking horse to ride on_, Peter mused, and walked through the entrance of his tent, pushing the flap out of the way. The moon hadn't fully risen in the sky, only about half way. But it was still dark without a torch to light the way, and the several fires that had been lit were all put out now.

_"You should be in bed, resting," Peter said from the tent's entryway. Alexa appeared startled, and nearly dropped the pen in her hand._

_"If _I_ should, what are you doing here then?" Peter was mildly surprised at her snap, but Alexa seemed to realize her slip as well, and bit her lip. She gave him an apologetic look._

_"I'm sorry, that was very rude. I'm just…tired," she said. Peter raised a brow, but gave a small smile and approached the table she was working at._

_"I was making sure all the men had their fill of water, and noticed the light in here was still on. I thought I would turn it off before it caught fire." Even in the dim light, he could see her blushing. _

He almost sighed at the memory of the night before. Peter couldn't blame her for being touchy either, now that he thought of it. They hadn't done a campaign such as this since a rebel force of Fell Beasts broke out in the Shuddering Wood. It was taxing, he could admit, and he was partially relying on her to help him lead the army through this northern land. It hadn't been explored in decades, and yet she had dug up the oldest material she could to find the most logical route.

When Lady Talia of the dryads had first reported the sightings of "men larger than elephants, almost certainly giants," Oreius relayed the information to the Kings and Queens. It was then that the Courageous Queen had become curious about the subject. She began researching old libraries, talking to elders that may have remembered the old tales of before the Age of Winter, and drawing up maps.

_Perhaps there's something more to her…at times, she can be fiery…while most often, she is reticent, cautious…such a confusing individual. _With these parting thoughts, he relaxed into the cushions, and waited for sleep to overcome him.

* * *

By nearly mid-day the following morning, Peter had stopped the army a half mile away from the villages, which were still visible behind the large hills and boulders they hid themselves behind. The High King appointed Oreius, his commanding general, to send out two scouts ahead to survey the land for their enemies. In half an hour, they reported back that the villages were mostly empty, from what they could see, save for an approximated five male giants that still raided the area.

They were picking houses apart for any valuables (food, in other words). Just beyond the villages, in the distance, the moor gave way to a gorge that was flanked by two great precipices. One could not simply walk around the mountains, for they were much too steep, and their gait was wide. They had already predicted that they would be forced to go through the gorge, where at the end, the correct pass through the mountains would most likely lie.

When the scouts had finished delivering their report, Peter called a meeting in one of the tents with his general and the Courageous Queen to confirm on their plan of attack.

"Oreius, out of the scenarios we organized, which do you think seems the most fitting? There are only five of them in the village, but there are sure to be more within the gorge," said Peter. "I'm partial to our initial idea of making a perimeter around the villages, that way they are cut off from their retreat into the north." The centaur nodded in agreement. Peter then turned to Alexa.

"You're to assemble the archers. Be looking for me, because when I turn to you and nod, I need you to signal them to fire."

"You want me in command of the defensive?" she asked.

"Are you not the only other commanding officer here beside Oreius and myself?"

"Well, yes, but I would have thought you'd want Oreius to command them."

"Does he look like an archer? I need him on the front lines with me."

"Peter, respectfully I must say, I'm not an archer either. And I've never been in command of the troops before," Alexa admitted.

"If it would ease you, your Highness, you would not be commandeering the entire army, just about a third of it," said Oreius.

"Well spoken," Peter said in agreement. Alexa looked between the two of them, noting Peter's encouraging smile and Oreius's passive expression. She sighed in defeat.

"We could use the cover of nightfall and wait until they fall asleep," Oreius suggested, moving on past Alexa's issue of protest.

"But what if the sound of our battle wakes the others that may be within the gorge?" asked Alexa.

"We'll be ready for them if we post sentries to monitor the opening," Peter said. "Perhaps a quarter of our troops as well. Do you think we will need the entire army to dispatch of five giants?" There was a pause as all three pondered the king's question. Finally, however, Alexa spoke.

"I don't think we will. From what I remember of the Winter War, and from what Talia has reported, the giants do not show remarkable intelligence. They reacted fast in violence, but showed no coordination in their assaults," she said.

"Then they are most likely not capable of significant battle strategy or problem solving," said Oreius.

"Good. But do we really need the cover of nightfall? We have the element of surprise now, and what if they retreat before dark?" asked Peter.

"You have a point, your Majesty," said Oreius. "But we will have to be extremely quiet while setting up the perimeter—"

The centaur was cut off by sudden screams of terror coming from a short distance outside the tent, followed by a guttural, reverberating roar and several crashes. Peter was the first to react, grabbing his shield and making sure his sword was attached to his hip before he ran outside of the tent. Three of the giants were attempting to plow through the ranks of soldiers scrambling into formations, while the other two tore through tents and supplies and whoever might be inside them. A mere second later, Oreius and Alexa joined Peter outside.

"Alexa, assemble the archers while Oreius and I assemble the offensive," Peter quickly commanded, wasting no time in finding his horse. Alexa did the same, running after him to where their horses were tied and frantically pulled against their restraints. After calming their horses enough to mount them, Peter called for his offensive soldiers as Alexa began rounding up the archers on the peak of a taller hill. Still, the hill only reached about fifteen feet of the giants' twenty to thirty feet.

"_Pull back!_" Peter called to his now semi-organized army. Several still were scrambled by the giants' continuous attack on the surrounding area of the tents. Peter turned to the general beside him, waiting for orders but at the same time, controlling the antsy soldiers behind him.

"Oreius, help me form the perimeter once we charge," he said. Oreius nodded.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied. Peter gave a small grin, and then turned behind him to make sure that the archers were in position.

Alexa watched as one of the giants ceased his rummaging through a cart of supplies to look up at the army in front of them. He nudged the giant next to him in the arm, who cried out and rubbed the offending spot, until he too noticed the army. They called to the other three, and began making their way toward them.

_Such stupidity,_ she thought. _They should have just turned and tried to run away at our sheer numbers…but perhaps we do look meager in size, compared to their larger fists and feet and clubs._

She turned her gaze below to Peter on his horse, a dark brown this time, as opposed to the beautiful white unicorn he had ridden into battle on in the Winter War. He was missing his helmet, she realized, as was she. They had assembled in such a rush that helmets were forgotten. If it wasn't for having been already dressed in armor, they might have forgotten that too.

_But at least if I need to locate him, I'll be able to find his blonde head_, she though with some amusement, despite her growing anxiety. This was only her second major battle, and already Peter put her in command. She didn't think she was the most capable at the moment, but she would have to be. From this angle she could monitor the battle below, and enter in it further if needed be.

As Alexa's view was still pinned on him, she noticed when Peter turned his head in her direction. Finally, their gazes caught, eyes locked. He nodded, breaking the spell. That was his signal. Turning to look at the many fauns and centaurs beside her, she instructed them to ready their bows.

Peter heard her shout the command to the archers to _fire_, just as they had once done to the White Witch's forces. He could feel the heavy thumping of the giants' feet against the ground as they rapidly approached. And he also heard the sound of guttural roars as arrows soared through the air, and made their mark.

_It begins._

**And here we go, part one of this little ficlet. Tis a tad long, but I aim to produce two three long chapters of this before it's done. Sorry if it was a little slow, it's going to pick up more in the second chapter, with more drama and all that crap. **

**This weekend I may get around to updating **_**Hereafter**_**, since I have half the chapter done already. Just need the muse. Review this, however, if you have any comments, likes, dislikes, tips, concerns, etc. It's highly appreciated!**


	2. Part II

**I'm back! This next chapter should be picking up the pace by quite a bit, with some violence and heated conversation. **

_**WARNING:**_** If you have ****not read**** two of my previous stories: Rising Above and ****especially **_**The In Between Times**_**, there's a fairly large chance ****you won't follow many of the references**** in this one-shot toward events and characters (mainly the OC) from said fics.**

* * *

_~The Ruined City~_

_Chapter II_

From Peter's vantage point, he could see that many of the arrows had made their marks. Unfortunately, it slowed the giants little in their rampage through the ranks. They hefted massive, spiked clubs that tore the ground with every swing, forcing soldiers to continuously back away before rushing in again to attack. Narnians stabbed at the giants' feet and ankles, but it would do little but annoy the massive beings if they couldn't land decisive, significant blows…

_They have to have a weakness. Yes, there are tender spots between their toes, but their sheer size prevents us from reaching much farther than their ankles_," Peter thought as he maneuvered out of the way of a giant's incoming foot. About twenty yards away, Peter noticed another screaming in pain, stomping harshly on the ground. Peter only noticed because he was screaming devilishly in pain, as not only was he pierced all over his face and arms, but more importantly, several arrows had pierced his left eye. Blood was gushing from the wound and onto the ground, doing nothing for his already haggard appearance.

_From the ground we cannot reach their eyes, but with the arrows… _Peter ushered his horse over to the screaming monster, calling to his men as he rode.

"Stab him between the toes, in the ankles, in his heel, as deep as you can!" he commanded. "Get him to fall, then stab the other eye!" Narnians went to work, heeding their king's orders of stabbing in the giant's weakest places.

"_GAH! Little Narnians are annoying! I will eat you all after my brothers and I _kill you!" the giant shouted, still clutching his bloody eye as he tried to swipe at the Narnians below. Soon, a centaur dealt a decisive blow to the monster's left ankle, where bone met bone. Hollering in pain, he dropped his club, which forced soldiers to scramble out of the way. But the giant picked up his damaged foot with both hands, and as he hopped on the other foot to support his weight, the ground shook with the sheer force of the giant's steps.

Finally, however, he lost his balance and fell, screaming the entire way. The sound was grating, reverberating throughout the entire field, and alerted the other four giants in the area. They roared in anger at seeing their brother, floored and crippled. The four began bending down to the ground, picking up fauns, dwarves, centaurs, and other Narnians, and throwing them toward the hill upon which Alexa and the archers were perched, who were continuously firing at the enemy.

Peter watched the scene with wide eyes as those who were on the mount, not sixty feet away, were being knocked off and thrown to the ground. There were little trees on the moor, but the giants also dislodged the few there were from the earth and hurled them as well, managing to crumple the left half of the front side. Narnians slid with the sudden avalanche of rock and earth, falling most likely to their deaths below. Peter, though he continued fighting, still kept much of his gaze on the scene for the moment as he searched for the Courageous Queen. He doubted he would be able to see her individually from such a distance, but a panicked alarm went off in his head at the thought that his friend had fallen off the cliff. He quickly looked around him for his general, who he soon saw fighting nearby among the ranks.

"Oreius!" he called. After ducking a swing of a giant's club, the centaur travelled closer to the High King.

"Sent Narnians to find as much rope as they can. Take them from the supports of the tents if they must, but we need rope to trip them. Lots of it. I need you to keep command here while I go to the archers, I need them to aim for the giants' eyes," Peter instructed, speaking so rapidly that at first, he didn't know if Oreius had gotten all of that.

"It will be done." The centaur had barely finished replying before the High King urged his horse into full gallop toward the hill. He rode past the fallen giant, who lay quivering in pain while he clutched his eyes. The second had also been pierced, and bled out freely on the dull grass. But Peter could not view the sight for long as thundering steps could be heard behind him.

He registered them a mere second before his horse was grabbed from under him. And as he soared through the air, he could barely utter a scream before he finally hit the ground, tumbling to a halt. He fell awkwardly (and painfully) on his side, and was momentarily stunned. Movement wasn't an option at the moment as half the air in his body was forced from his lungs, but he could see a shadow towering over him, blocking the sun.

* * *

A satyr had seen oncoming projectiles headed in their direction before Alexa had, and warned those in their area to move as far back as they could without rolling off the knoll. The Queen had been able to rear back enough to avoid the collapse of the left side, but others were not as lucky. She herself had only been saved by Elias, a centaur that had pulled her back at the last moment. Even with this, they kept firing arrows at their targets. Alexa herself was rubbish with a bow, so she felt quite useless up on the hilltop. The others were well trained, and knew when to fire, and what their targets were. Elias was the head trainer of the archers within the Royal Army, and would have been perfectly capable of leading them.

_I don't know what Peter was thinking. I've been on the front lines before. And I'm definitely not an archer. I don't even see him anyway…_

She surveyed the land before her, noting one giant had been felled and lay bleeding. He most likely wouldn't be fighting anymore, except to swat away those who tried to pester him further. There was about a thirty-foot gap between the majority of the fighting and her current position, which was steadily becoming wider. Three of the giants were pulling away from their fallen, engaging the soldiers closer to where their supplies and tents were located, and where the battle originally began.

_I see what they're doing, _Alexa thought, her eyes widening. _They're trying to get out of the range of the arrows and trying to steal our provisions. They might just make a run for it. _She had to warn Peter…but she couldn't leave her post. It would be wrong to leave them like this, still being shot at from several yards away with no one to lead them.

_Elias can successfully lead them if anything else goes wrong, _she thought, and as she moved to get her horse, she called out to the centaur.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I need you to take control of this area until I get back. I must deliver urgent news to the High King," she said as she mounted her horse.

"It shall be done, my Queen," replied the centaur with a slow nod. With a nod in acknowledgement, she rode down the right side of the hill, where it was the least steep, and urged her horse into full gallop.

She rode past the fallen giant into the chaos of battle, and found that Oreius and several soldiers held lengthy yards of rope. Many others threw spears at the giants' eyes, attempting to blind them like the first. Alexa weaved in and out of the skirmish, trying to get to the general. Eventually, she closed enough distance between them to shout to the centaur, who turned at the sound of her voice.

"_Yes, my Queen?_" he shouted back to her.

"_Where is Peter?_"

"_He was on his way to your location on the hill. I have not seen him since,_" he replied, but soon became distracted with the task before him. Alexa managed to get close enough to him that they wouldn't have to shout with one another.

"Oreius, they are trying to drag the battle toward camp and away from the range of the arrows. I need to find Peter and tell him…just do your best to drag them closer to the hill without becoming too close."

"Yes, your Highness," Oreius replied, and in a flash, dropped him end of the rope and stabbed the foot of the closest giant until he felt bone, then drew it out at an angle. As blood sprayed, the pain was enough to make the massive being cry out and lift its leg from the ground.

"NOW!" Oreius commanded to the troops, who pulled hard with the rope in opposite directions, making it taught.

"_Clear the way!_" Alexa yelled as she finally saw what Oreius's plan was. Narnians scrambled out of the way as the giant veered back and stumbled upon the rope. He fell with shocking force, making the earth shake.

"Pierce its eyes!"

"Make sure it doesn't get up again!"

"Do you think we could bind it?"

"Get out of the way! The club is rolling this way!"

Alexa rode away from the area, mindful of the other two giants in the area as she headed for the hilltop once again.

_But wait…there were _five_ giants…_

It was then that she felt the rumble of labored steps in the ground. Looking up, she saw the twenty-foot giant…running toward her.

* * *

Peter blinked and was able to see the monster's club raised above him, and as it raced down, his previously paralyzed limbs sprang into action. He pushed against the floor under him and rolled out of the way as fast as he could—just enough to avoid the metal spikes that embedded themselves into the earth. Shakily, he forced himself to his feet and raced toward the mount, only stopping when he heard guttural screeching from behind him.

"_GAHHH…AAAAHHH….MY EYES…MY POOR EYES…STUPID…FOWL…_**NARNIANS**_…_" Several arrows had been shot into the creature's eyes, face, arms, and were continuously being poured upon his torso. He tried in vain to swipe away his enemies, but they never ceased fire, not until the giant ended up screaming and racing away. His path neither ended with the Narnians' camp, nor with the village. It ran straight through the gorge and disappeared into the distance. Peter almost sighed in relief when, hearing their brother abandon them, the two giants that remained standing also ran away, leaving the two heavily injured giants that laid on the ground.

He ambled up the right side of the hill until he reached the group of archers, thanking them for their aid and for his rescue.

"It was our pleasure, and our duty, your Majesty," said an older faun, war worn, but still appearing quite able. Peter smiled at the faun, who held his bow taught at his side.

"Well, all the same, it was much appreciated…" he trailed as his eyes wandered the area. He saw dwarves, centaurs, fauns, satyrs…but where was the Courageous Queen? Peter felt something drop in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you know where Queen Alexa is?" he asked the faun intently. He could tell the Narnian noticed his king's change in demeanor, and the hardness of his gaze, but Peter was having a hard time reigning in his anxiety as it was.

"Uh…no…your Majesty…I have not seen the Queen…last I saw her, she was standing over there," said the faun, who pointed toward the cliff's edge, now battered and half destroyed.

Peter's eyes widened, and without even answering the Narnian archer, he took off down the right side. He sprinted down a sharp left and skidded to a stop and the remains of the landslide.

Roots. Leaves. Shields. Helmets. Weapons. Arrows…Narnians…

_I…I'll never be able to find her in this_, he thought, but he then rebuked himself. _She may be safe. She might be with Oreius… _

But the glimmer of hope left him then. _She wouldn't have left the Narnians on the hill without a leader…I failed…I failed her…I told her we would be fine…I knew I should have…_

"Peter?"

He froze.

"Peter?"

He turned, and he saw her. She stood, watching him with concern filled eyes, holding the reigns of her horse next to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "Oreius wants to question the last two giants…you might want make your way over there…" Alexa saw him staring at the landslide, and immediately thought he was mourning for the loss. She tried touching his shoulder in comfort, but he recoiled slightly at her touch and stared at her with a piercing gaze. Confused, and slightly hurt, she met his equally confused gaze.

"Where were you?" he asked suddenly. Put back, Alexa wasn't sure on how to respond.

"I was over there," she said, pointing to the direction of where Oreius and the rest of the troops were now heading. "I nearly got stepped on coming back over here, but three of the giants left, if you didn't notice. Why were you over here?"

"I was looking for _you_, so I could give you instruction on a last minute battle strategy. By the time I arrived here, you were _gone_." Peter's tone quickly changed from one of confusion to one of anger, and Alexa picked up quickly.

"_Why_ did you leave your post?" he asked tersely.

"I had to warn you, the giants were trying to bring the battle out of the range of the archers and into our camp."

"You couldn't send someone? You had to leave them without a leader?"

"I appointed Elias to lead them. He's the head trainer of the archers, he was perfectly capable in the first place."

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Peter, honestly, you know I'm terrible at archery. Admit it, you put me there just so I wouldn't be in the battle!"

"You _were_ in the battle! Did you miss the bloody _trees_ being thrown at you?" By this point, Peter was becoming increasingly irritated by Alexa's behavior, while Alexa was just as annoyed with him for treating her like his mere subordinate, or a liability to dispose of.

"Do I make the army _weak?_ Is _that_ what it is?" she asked. She hated arguing with him as much as she hating him being angry with her, but she had to defend her piece. Peter, on the other hand, was nearly to the point of pulling on his hair in frustration. She was _completely_ missing the point, and he told her as much.

"Tell me then. What _is_ the point? All I did was try and _help_ you, and now you're yelling at me?" Alexa said. She averted her eyes from his dark blue gaze, not wanting to see his angered expression.

"_Damn it_, don't do that. Don't try to pin this on me. _You_ disobeyed my explicit orders, _you_ walked away from your post, and not only did you put others at risk, you _even_ made me _believe_…" he trailed…regarding Alexa she looked down while biting her lip. But then, she looked up at him. Her expression was hurt and angry, as well as…confused.

"…Believe what?" she asked hesitantly. Peter paused, staring at her blankly. He didn't want to tell her.

_She'll think I'm such an idiot…ah hell, she already _does_ think I'm an idiot. _Peter turned away.

"Nothing." He brushed past her, but stopped short. When she turned around, he did as well, and put a hand on her shoulder. Unlike him, she did not recoil, for which he was grateful.

"I…I'm sorry…just, next time…please, do as I ask you." He paused, then sighed and muttered, "I shouldn't have let you come." She shrugged off his hand and backed up a couple steps away from him.

"W-What?" she asked. Peter shook his head and sighed once more as he let his hand fall back to his side.

"I should have followed my first instinct and had you stay with Lucy, or accompany Edmund and Susan. I should have known something like this would happen." Hearing the words felt like he had slapped her. For a long moment, neither spoke, simply staring at the patch of grass between them. Finally, however, Alexa broke the silence.

"Am I that inept?" she asked. She clenched her trembling hands at her side. When he looked up at her sharply, she continued, cutting off any reply he could have offered.

"Do you think…that little of me, Peter?"

_No_, he wanted to answer. But she didn't give him the chance.

"I suppose…even with a crown, I'm just a little girl from Spare 'Oom. Why should I matter to you?"

"Alexa—"

She began walking toward the rest of the army, her horse in tow. Shaking his head, he walked towards camp.

_I'm _such_ an idiot._

* * *

"Why were you trespassing on Narnian borders?" Peter questioned the two giants, who sat on the ground, still holding their injured eyes from the exposure of the light emitted by the flames used to light up the camp. By the end of the battle, night had fallen, but all were still awake and trying to fix up the camp.

"_We look for food,_" answered the one who was first blinded so early in the battle.

"And why can't you find food on your own Northern borders?"

"_Food is scarce. Mountains are cold, and they are greedy in the City._"

"What city?" Peter asked. His curiosity was piqued.

"_Forgotten…high in the North…plenty of food, but _others_ are greedy,_" said the other.

"What others?"

"Others," the giant insisted. "_Greedy and selfish, they think they are so much better_."

"Who are they? Other giants?" Peter pressed.

"_They are…Ettins…smart…they are rebuilding_."

"Ettins, you say…" Peter paused, glancing at Oreius, who looked suddenly grave, and Alexa, who remained pensive.

"What are they rebuilding?" asked the centaur.

"_The City_," said the first.

"Where is the city? Is it Harfang?"

"_No, not Harfang. Harfang is a good resting place, but not enough food._"

"So where is this city?" asked Alexa.

"_North._ _Straight north._"

"Is it dangerous?" asked Peter.

"_For puny Narnians, yes. They are greedy with food and supplies; humans are a delicacy._"

"Of course they are," Peter muttered. "What supplies could they need?"

"_Anything to build the City with._" Peter paused for a moment, considering this information.

"You want the Ettins gone?"

"_They steal food and supplies, then shut us out from the City._"

"So you _do_ want them gone."

"…_Yes._"

"If we promise to defeat them, or at least make them give back what they stole from you, will you tell your kinsmen not to harm us once we let you go?" Both Alexa and Oreius looked at Peter, Alexa with wide eyes, Oreius with raised brows.

"_You…would let us go?_" asked the second.

"If you cooperate, yes," said Peter.

"_You will give us back what is ours?_"

"I will do my best."

"…_We will not harm you, neither will our brothers, if we can convince._"

"Good. Go now, we will not stop you. Oreius, please warn the others." Peter watched as both giants stood shakily to their feet and made their way to the gorge, relying on their sense of smell and the coolness of the wind as their guides.

Out of the corner of his eye, he regarded Alexa's impassive expression.

"You think my decision was unwise." It was a statement, purposefully not a question. Alexa glanced at him. She was silent for a long moment before she answered.

"It doesn't matter what I think." He turned to look at her, but her focus was on the mountains ahead. After a moment, she retired to her tent, leaving Peter feeling colder than he had already been.

**It's a little shorter than the last chapter, but a little bit more action, perhaps? One or two installments coming up next. Any requests while I'm working on fanfiction? Maybe a one-shot or an update on **_**The Art of Conversation**_**? That's basically a collection of one-shots I have going, for those who don't know. I might get to **_**Hereafter**_** by tomorrow.**


	3. Part III

**Things should be heating up quite nicely right about now. But keep calm, carry on!**

_**WARNING:**_** If you have ****not read**** two of my previous stories: Rising Above and ****especially **_**The In Between Times**_**, there's a fairly large chance ****you won't follow many of the references**** in this one-shot toward events and characters (mainly the OC) from said fics.**

* * *

_~The Ruined City~_

_Chapter III_

Their ride through the pass was slow-moving, and the vast, lonely moor stretched on and up as far as the naked eye could see. The left held rockier ground, cast with dim yellows by the morning sun, and as they grew deeper into the moor, the rocky edge of the moor also drew nearer—less flat, and more like columns. Peter surveyed the land as they rode on, viewing these rocks with a certain curiosity. They appeared to be peculiar in shape, as if someone had chiseled them as such in an amateur fashion, but in rather human-like figures. Then, the High King's eyes widened when he thought he saw an "arm" shift downward.

"High King Peter." Peter turned at the sound of his general's voice beside him, and blinked.

"Yes, Oreius?"

"We shall be delving deep into the gorge soon, and we shall reach Harfang within a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks. Such a length of time for travelling was prepared for when we left the Cair, but our provisions have been depleted since the attack on our camp," said Peter.

"Yes, but we will never be bereft of water, for these moors carry several streams, as you can see," Oreius replied, gesturing with a hand to the few waterways that ran through the edges of the gorge.

"I suppose we could also catch the many birds that seem to be flocking to them, and above," said Peter. "They may not be so easily spotted further into the cold, so we should begin collecting them now, and storing them for when we are truly in need of provisions."

"It shall be done, your Majesty." Oreius nodded, and meant to take his leave.

"…Wait, Oreius," Peter spoke suddenly. He paused and wondered if his question was worth the effort, but despite himself, he continued anyhow.

"Has Alexa's disposition changed in the slightest?" The last he had seen of her, she rode with Elias and many of the archers—reserved in demeanor, her gaze vacant at the expanse before her. As much as he was loath to admit it, he was concerned for her.

_Concerned for her wellbeing. I have no reason to feel guilt. What I said was right, and though I may have not reigned in my temper as well as I should have, it was more than understandable,_ he thought.

"Not that I have seen. Her Highness seems…reticent, my lord," said Oreius.

"…Thank you." It was the only thing Peter could think to respond, and after doing so, he resumed his inspection of the land. Again, he turned his gaze on the rocky edge. The columns were growing larger, he reflected. He only became immediately suspicious, however, when he saw a shape of a head turn to the right.

_There's something there…_

"Oreius, there's something…" Peter trailed as he continued to view the spectacle.

The arm of the same figure raised high into the air, along with a rather _large_ boulder in hand.

_Oh, bloody hell._

"EVERYONE MOVE!" At their king's command, soldiers scattered to avoid the incoming projectile that sailed through the air at top speed. Fortunately, however, the shot missed by many yards, embedding itself into the stone wall at the far right. Peter held steadfast to the reigns of his horse as the animal began to become flustered with the flurry of panic, and Peter soothed him the best he could without running into any Narnians.

When he was finally able to look up, he spotted about fifty to sixty giants lined up, sitting along the western edge of the gorge and beginning to toss rocks in their direction. There were sure to be many more behind the edge, but the High King was not about to stop and count.

"Run! Further in, further north!" Peter commanded, and as he ushered his troops forward, a rock whizzed above his head, and once again hit the mountain wall on the far right.

_What are they aiming at? They haven't even come close to hitting us_, he thought.

"_The giants are approaching!_" screamed a faun, and those in the surrounding area turned to see nearly half of those lined up along the edge advancing on the army. But they did not run. They walked leisurely as the Narnians ran across the moor. The High King thought it strange, but he did not give the order for the army to slow. Instead, they were forced to keep their pace for another half mile, and eventually, the giants stopped their pursuit, and returned to their ledge. Only then did Peter allow his people to slow until they came to stop and rest beside a heavier stream, not quite a river, but nearly so. Once he gave Oreius, and some of his lower ranking officials, direction on how long they would respite, the King ventured to the stream to refill his flask of water. Upon reaching the bank, Peter was also met by a sight he wasn't sure that he was ready for, but he steeled himself, and continued on.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked the woman next to him, and unscrewed the top of his flask.

"Not in the slightest," Alexa replied without glancing in his direction, simply filling her own canteen. "It's all right, though, I do not require that you look after me."

"Well, then that's good…I'm going to need your help navigating through the land once we reach the end of the moor," he said, and risked a fleeting look in her direction. She returned his gaze out of the corner of her eye, peering at him almost suspiciously.

"As you wish, my lord," she said as she capped her flask, and slipped it into a pouch she carried on a strap over her shoulder. She stood and made to walk away, but she was stopped by Peter's firm grip on her wrist. Alexa restrained a sigh as she was forced to turn and look at him. She saw both confusion and hurt in his eyes, which sparked something within her, something she couldn't readily name. But his expression penetrated her, captured her, rooted her to the spot, and she couldn't even think to look away.

"Is that _really_ how you view me? Just your lord…" he trailed, but didn't break their steady gaze.

"Well," she began quietly. "Isn't that what you wanted, for me to recognize your authority?" Peter became stock still.

_Yes, that _is_ what I wanted._

"I do, my lord. And I always have…but I also thought you were my friend." At her gentle, but piercing reply, he released his grip on her wrist. She quickly walked away, leaving Peter by the bank. He stood there for a moment, somewhat stunned by her subtle accusation. Of course he was her friend...

_I should never have said that I should have left her at the Cair aloud, now everything is muddled_, Peter thought._ I've already said I value her as a person. Maybe not in so many words…_

Peter sighed once more and shook his head in disbelief.

"Your Majesty, we are ready to depart," said Oreius, who stirred Peter from his silent reverie.

"…Yes, let's get moving. We have much ground to cover before nightfall."

* * *

The Royal Army traveled like this for several days, for another week, in fact, as they continued to replenish their provisions in water, and catching moor-fowl that happened to circle the skies. They had not spotted many giants, only two that sat on the western edge of the gorge, not unlike the group the Narnians had encountered at the beginning of the Pass. But the two giants paid the travelers no heed, only glancing over, before roaming deep into the shadows cast by the tall precipice. Peter thought it increasingly strange, along with the somewhat lazy pursuit of the earlier giants, but he soon forgot about the incidents as, on the eighth day, the moorland scenery changed.

No longer were the grasslands flat and contained by the gorge, but the ground broke way to a steep slope, which led to tall precipices, higher mountains, and tricky crags and crevices that fell to deep rivers and abysses below. Peter took in the scene with a deep breath, and motioned for Alexa (who had come to ride beside Oreius, closer to the front of the line) to join him at the top of the slope.

"I don't remember all of this registered onto your maps," Peter said quietly.

"We really didn't know much of what to expect after the gorge, besides mountains and pitfalls. But, logically thinking, if Harfang is on the way to the City, there should be a crossroad between the two that should also be another week's walk from here, if we take the route up through that shallow river over there. It's not too steep—"

"Your Majesties, if I may," said Oreius, who ventured closer to join the conversation. "The hawks we sent as scouts have spotted a bridge over the precipices below, which also leads to a valley road. I presume we may cut our travel time in half if we take this route."

Once the centaur had finished, Alexa and Peter turned to each other, and nodded.

* * *

The slope had not been such a difficult path, neither had been the bridge, but the rocky valley, which seemed to stretch for days, left the Narnians brutalized by the heavy gusts of winter wind. Even centaurs were forced to don layers of coating, lest they fall ill with the chill. The valley itself appeared to be a deserted giants' road, completely paved with bricks that seemed both new and ancient simultaneously.

They were forced to trek upon it for days as it brought them further into the heart of the mountains, but finally, on the sixth day of the second week, the gorge broke way to an open wood, where tall trees flanked the road and stretched high above, where the birds flew past. Along the path, they took this opportunity to collect more firewood from the trees, as they would most likely need it once they reached the treeless plain visible in the distance.

"There are wild geese within these woods," said Oreius.

"Hmm, they make for good game," said Peter.

"It's a good thing none the wild animals here seem to be Talking animals," Alexa remarked.

"What Talking animals would venture so far in the North?" asked Peter.

"Well, there are those who were in the Witch's campaign who escaped, presumably into the mountains," Oreius offered.

"I wonder where, this is such a dreadful place to live," Alexa replied, settling her winter coat closer to her body. The chill was penetrating through the thick material with the gusts of wind, and it felt as if it was clinging to her very bones.

"It's so quiet, you could hear a pin drop," Peter said quietly.

"…You're right…it may be too quiet," said Alexa. There was something suddenly off. She didn't know if it was something in the air, or just something within her own mind playing tricks on her, but she was uneasy.

"There's an unsettling aura about this place…in fact…you can almost hear a shuffling as the squall shifts through the leaves of the trees," said Oreius.

"A shuffling?" Peter repeated as something of an alert triggered in his senses.

"What is that, up ahead?" Alexa asked as she pointed several yards away from their position. "It looks like a fork in the road."

"The path is split to the left and straight," said the centaur.

"We should go straight. Harfang will most likely be to the left, but that's not our target destination—"

"Wait," said Peter, who stopped his horse. "Quiet, everyone." Many behind him followed suit, until the entire army had stopped for no other reason than because their king had stopped. Some spoke in hushed tones, a feeling of unease spreading throughout. The centaurs and satyrs listened for anything carried on the wind.

"What is it?" whispered Alexa, who was trying her best to conceal her growing apprehension.

"Something is out there, I gather?" asked Peter, just as quietly. Orieus nodded in affirmative, and slowly drew his sword.

"There is movement in the wilderness to the left, and I believe the right, as well."

"…How many?"

"I do not know, my Queen." Peter blinked slowly and glanced over at the Courageous Queen. She was calm, but he recognized, under the surface was where her fear lied, shoved down deep so that it would not show in her demeanor. But because he had known this woman well for quite a few years, training, talking, studying (and the like), and now traveling together, he was able to discern the fear laced in her eyes.

And so, he craned his head downward, near her ear.

"Whether you like it or not, I _promise_ to protect you."

His whisper was soft, but it resonated in her ears as she silently stared up at him, her mouth slightly parted. She watched as he straightened and drew his sword, and she even caught the small smile he sent her way before he returned his gaze to the scene ahead of him.

Finally, the whistling of the wind temporarily died down. It was then that the wood came alive with the sound of heavy feet. Trees were toppled over, birds fled their nests and called out in distress, and giants revealed themselves from the underbrush as they rushed in from both sides. The Narnians formed a tight group and pushed back at their surrounding aggressors, but eventually, the enemy broke through the ranks in attempt to separate their forces. Nonetheless, The High King rallied those within his proximity to fight back how they had battled the giants of their first encounter: with heaves of rope.

Oreius and Alexa worked to unite the battalion while helping Peter to fell the beasts by tripping them with rope, and subsequently spearing them in their most sensitive of places. Before long, however, their supply of rope and javelins were running low, so much so that Peter was about to issue a retreat.

_But where can we go? _he thought. _It's doubtful that we'll be able to escape into Harfang; who knows if those ogres have kept their word. I would think not, considering how their kin tried to attack us on the gorge. _

"Your Majesty, we're being overpowered," said one of Peter's higher ranking officials. The King glanced at the satyr before the boisterous call of a horn reverberated through the makeshift battleground, echoing through the forest and bouncing off the nearby precipices.

A lone wolf's howl pierced his ears, and then chaos erupted once again with the accompaniment of snarling, growling, hisses, and screams that penetrated the air.

"What is that?" asked a faun. Peter didn't have to wonder; with a cold drop in the pit of his stomach, he _knew_ those sounds.

"What is going on?" Peter almost jumped at hearing Alexa's anxious voice. She stood next to him, her weapons poised in her hands at her sides.

"Did you hear them?" he asked. Before the Queen could reply, a snarl could be heard as a massive wolf tore through the fray and leapt upon the High King. He grappled with the beast even as he hit the ground, and blocked his throat with his sword as the wolf lunged for it. The animal's teeth repeatedly snapped in Peter's face, and he could feel its hot breath as the creature growled. Finally, the King pushed back against the wolf and slashed across its eyes. It yowled in excruciating pain as it was blinded, and it stumbled in its retreat.

Peter searched his surroundings and found them under attack by a new force aiding the giants: fell beasts. Not five yards away, Alexa struggled with a minotaur twice her size, but just as it swung a might axe is a horizontal swipe, she ducked and impaled the beast upward through its middle. She pulled out her weapon and watched only for a moment as it fell before her.

"Alexa, we have to fall back. We are far outnumbered here, and we're getting slaughtered," said Peter. "We need to regroup, find Oreius."

Alexa nodded, but just as she turned away, she felt herself being grabbed by an overly large, thick hand, and lifted above ground. She looked down in panic, and at seeing Peter's horrified expression, she screamed for help in a panic. Narnians gazed upward at hearing the Queen's distress, and many took aim at the eyes of the giant who held her.

"No, _don't shoot!_ She might be hit!" Peter exclaimed as he began running after the giant, who had been walking away from the group of Narnians trapped on all sides by the enemy. But Peter sprinted close behind, darting between Narnians and fell beasts alike before he caught the Queen's gaze. Her eyes were wide and fearful, but she struggled to free her arms and legs from the death grip she was in. Despite her plight, she finally called out for him after days of refraining from using his proper name.

"_Peter!_" The sound of his name rang clearly in his ears, cutting into him sharper than his blade would have. He ground his teeth as his inability to reach her. The giant's steps were not lessening, and Peter, though he could keep running, was blocked by a barricade of the enemy.

"I…I _can't_—_AHH!_" Peter had to scream as he felt himself being dragged into the air. His sword arm became trapped in the giant's grip, though he struggled to break free. Narnians began throwing stones and broken weapons at the giant. Peter's eyes widened as the projectiles grew closer to hitting him. But just as he opened his mouth to give a command to cease fire in his direction, he felt a piercing pain to the back of his head, and then nothing at all as the sounds and sights of battle escaped his senses.

* * *

"Uuugh…hmm…uhhh…"

_I feel like someone bludgeoned me in the head with a mallet._

"_Wake, Narnians._"

"Huh?" Peter's eyes slid open, and his view was of a grey, stone floor.

"Wake, _Narnians_." At the more insistent command, Peter looked up and marveled at the sight before him. He was in an enormous hall of white stone, supported by wide columns with intricately carved borders. The walls were decorated with embroidered tapestries, and the floors, though a dull grey, were finely cut and polished.

_I must be in the City…but wait— _

Peter quickly searched his surroundings, and his breath caught when he found Alexa about two feet away from him, her hands bound behind her back with chains connecting to her ankles. Her head was bowed over the ground and she sat with her legs folded under her, but her black hair was pulled free and obscured her face from him. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not, but he assumed she was unconscious. He shifted in place a bit, and found himself bound in the same way she was. Both their chains were being held by a giant who stood silently behind them.

"My lord, you are awake!" Peter turned behind him to see several Narnians in chains, also guarded by giants.

"_Be silent, insolent creatures!_" The High King bristled and looked up to view the giant who had first spoken, dressed in what appeared to be fine robes of blue with threads of silver, and held a staff, also of silver. He stood on an elevated slab, which descended into stairs before reaching the lower level of ground, where the Narnians now sat.

"In the name of the Great Lion Himself, I, High King Peter of Narnia, demand to know who dares capture its residents," said Peter, who stood and drew himself up with as much regality as he could while in chains. Their oppressors began to laugh heartily, as if the King had made a jest. The room fairly shook with the several rumbling voices in mirth. It was at this time that Alexa was finally woken into consciousness by the noise and near quake. Her brows furrowed as she slowly took in her surroundings, but at seeing herself, Peter, and their people at the mercy of the giants, she attempted to compose herself as he had. Alexa still had not the strength to stand, but she sat as upright as she could manage.

_Why am I so tired? _she thought. _I don't even remember how I lost consciousness._

"_Finally, all have awoken from their slumber,_" the first giant mocked. "_Let me be the first to welcome you to the City of the Ettins._"

"And I suppose you are the leader of this dominion," Peter surmised.

"_You would be correct._" The giant spread his arms wide, gesturing to the wide hall from the dais on which he stood. "_I am known as Callidus, King of the City._"

"Clever as that may be, what right have you to attack our kingdom?" asked Peter. "Maybe word has not reached these desolate lands, but hear me—the White Witch is dead. The Courageous Queen, I, and my brother and sisters now rule over Narnia."

"_Your pathetic rule means nothing to me, diminutive son of man,_" said Callidus with a dismissive flick of a wrist. "_We were the first to have known of the Witch's treachery, as she once lived in these lands. You are ignorant of the history upon which much of these very halls were built upon._"

"She not only lived here, she was your queen," Alexa spoke without warning. Peter immediately turned to her aid, but she had already shakily stood. She peered up at the giant with a calm gaze. Her demeanor was still wary and tired, but she was composed.

"The race of Ettins was once like the giants of Harfang: dim-witted, simple creatures. But with the arrival of Jadis came the knowledge she brought you; she taught you everything—mathematics, literature, culture, architecture," said Alexa. Many of the Ettins paused as they heard the retelling of their history by a mere human, a Daughter of Eve.

"However, once she conquered Narnia for her own, she had no need to hide herself within the confines of the northern mountains," Peter finished for her. Just as he had said these things, another Ettin dressed in fine clothing entered from the darkness cast from large curtains over the dais. Unlike the rest of his kin, this Giant was more lean, with shadowed features and a hollow appearance.

"_She abandoned us; such treachery has not gone forgotten_," said the Ettin. Callidus glanced over at the new company, and smiled grimly.

"_Yes, Dolias, and never shall it be. But be that as it may, how is it that you have come to know of us?_" asked Callidus, who returned his attentions to the Narnian monarchs before him.

"We have reached far back into the history of your race and City—not an easy feat, mind you—and have sought out an age old enemy in light of your attacks against us," said Alexa.

"Yes, what is your purpose in this? Why capture us and go through all these lengths to provoke us?" asked Peter. At this Narnians began to murmur their assents, until the room was filled with protests and chatter. The High King merely looked up at the Ettin, challenge displayed in his eyes. Here Callidus struck his large staff against the ground—a call for silence.

"_We have emerged from slumber to rebuild our city for a reason. From the peak of our mighty empire, the Ettins were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. It is why Jadis was able to acquire Narnia so quickly. With her betrayal, we were bereaved of our rightful conquest. I and my people seek to…remedy this_," said Callidus with a certain smug expression. Peter grew angry at the creature's insolence, and mentally cursed at the infernal chains binding him.

"You assume the land yours, but it is not your land to take freely. It is Aslan's alone to command as He sees fit, and He has placed my family under Narnia's rule, _not _the likes of _you_." The Narnians practically roared their agreement, but at once the Giants holding their chains yanked hard, forcing the captured to be subdued, including the King and Queen, who struggled against their bonds.

"_The Ettins do not answer to 'the likes of_ you_.' Let the prisoners be taken and bound in the dungeons below, Dolias. The rest of their party should be found within this night,_" Callidus commanded.

"_Yes, my liege,_" said Dolias, who began to lead the guards out of the grand hall.

* * *

They were thrown into groups within the several cells housed below the palace. It was a dark and desolate cave, moist and gloomy, with only a few lanterns facilitating clear vision. Dolias gave them no food before he left, only a few scratchy blankets per cell to cover some ten people, and a couple skins of water to last for however long the Ettins wished. The Narnians were at their mercy. For how long, only Aslan could possibly know.

"Here, Peter," Alexa said as she offered him a blanket. He had just sat down after making sure everyone had at least a couple sips of water, and the blankets could be shared—the cave was wet and cold, and one's breath was visible upon the air.

"No, you keep it. I'll be fine," he said, pushing it gently towards her. She frowned and her brows furrowed, but Peter persisted, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You called me by my given name," he pointed out. She shrugged, but he noticed the small flush on her face.

"It is your name, isn't it?" she questioned. Despite the circumstances, he almost allowed himself to laugh.

"Yes, milady."

Conversation fell into silence after this, save for the soft chatting of the Narnians. None spoke too loudly, for two Giants guarded them by the enormous doors from which they came. But hours later into the night, the two were lulled to sleep by the inactivity of their post. The Narnians could not escape, however, for the metal bars which held them were too firm, and the doors which held them could only be opened by the four foot key that hung on the far wall of the cave.

"Where do you think Orieus is? He escaped with the rest of the army," Alexa said quietly, so only Peter could hear.

"…I have no idea," he admitted. "I only hope that they are faring far better than we are."

"How will we escape, Peter?" she asked. "They surely intend to invade Narnia."

"Yes, we must stop them, but the plan is still underworks," he said with a faint, dry chuckle. It was then that the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard from outside the cell. The Narnians looked to the sound, and marveled at the sight that greeted them.

"If I may be so bold, your Majesty, I think I am far ahead of you this time."

"_Oreius?_"

* * *

**Haha, well, what do you think? I know it's been a while since my last update, but I'm starting to get into this story (which was originally supposed to only be about three parts). There's more to come, let me know what you all thought! Likes, dislikes, requests, questions, etc. **


End file.
